deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lloyd Garmadon
Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon is the son of Lord Garmadon and a main protagonist of the media franchise, Lego Ninjago. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aang vs Lloyd (Ninjago) * Korra vs Lloyd Garmadon * Lloyd vs Lloyd Irving * Lloyd Garmadon vs Cragger Possible Opponents *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Steven Universe History: Lloyd was born the son of Lord Garmadon and Misako. The soon-to-be dark lord was filled with pride for his newborn son, and wanted Lloyd to follow a different path from his own. The family was happy for a time, but one day Garmadon finally lost control over the evil within him, and was banished to the Underworld. Lloyd was too young to remember Garmadon, but he had heard of him, and was fond of his evil father, wanting to follow in his footsteps, unaware that Garmadon did not. Once he was old enough, Misako sent him to the Darkley's School for Bad Boys. On his first day at Darkley's School, everyone made fun of Lloyd, and Brad put fire ants in his bed. After everyone left, Brad took him under his wing and taught him the art of revenge. One day, he had received a package from his "grandmummy" when another student named Finn took it from him and turned it into worms. Lloyd was expelled from school that same day because he didn't have the morale to become one of Ninjago's greatest villains. Before he left, he stole a cape and hood from a closet, planning to become an evil overlord by himself. Death Battle Info: Age: Lloyd is chronologically is in his early teens, making him the youngest of the Ninja team. Physically, he is in his late adolescence, like the majority of his fellow Ninja. Initially, Lloyd was a young boy of 9-11 years old. After using the Tomorrow's Tea to save his friends and destroy the Grundle, he was caught in the blast that reversed the Mega Weapon's de-aging spell. While the Ninja returned to their normal ages, Lloyd was aged into his teens along with them. As the most recent events take place three to four years after the events of Season 2, Lloyd is most likely chronologically 12-14 years old. Personality: Throughout his life, one constant of Lloyd's personality was his love for his father, Lord Garmadon. It was a desire to follow in his evil parent's footsteps that drove him to enroll in Darkley's School for Bad Boys - and later, to unleash the Serpentine upon Ninjago. However, his attempts to become the next evil overlord of Ninjago were largely stymied by his inherently good personality - Lloyd's idea of "evil" was stealing candy, pulling pranks, and overseeing Ninjago from within a treehouse fortress, with his best attempt at an evil laugh being a rather melodramatic "Muhahahaha!" Lloyd's lack of true evil also showed in his demeanor around his Serpentine "minions;" he usually went along with whatever ideas they concocted, and was quick to call a retreat if the battle turned even slightly against his allies. He also displayed extreme naivety about their warlike society, expecting Skales to hand over the Hypnobrai Staff to Slithraa simply because the latter outranked him. After being betrayed by Pythor and taking up residence on the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd's true nature began to emerge. Having been turned from the path of evil by Master Wu's guidance, he turned his thoughts to stopping the Serpentine threat (partially out of guilt for releasing the first three tribes in the first place). He retained a mischievous streak for a time, but quickly grew out of it after being forced to clean up the messes his pranks left. He also became eager to help the Ninja in any way he could, but his lack of combat talents and inexperience with battling the Serpentine meant that he was relegated to the ship during their missions. This desire to help led to Lloyd's capture when he blew his cover at the City of Ouroboros. The revelation that he was destined to become the Green Ninja further increased Lloyd's eagerness to help - to his chagrin, this only meant that the Ninja had even less incentive to take him on missions. He was also forced to confront the fact that he was now destined to fight his father, Lord Garmadon, for the fate of Ninjago, causing him to alternate between regret and hostility towards the four-armed villain. Despite this, Lloyd continued to love his father, being saddened when Lord Garmadon had to leave the ship for good. Lloyd underwent his most dramatic personality shift yet when he was aged to a teenager by Tomorrow's Tea. He became much more serious and calm than before, dedicating himself to his training and becoming a true part of the Ninja team. However, his misgivings about confronting his father only grew stronger, forcing Master Wu and Misako to constantly remind him that he had no choice. Despite this, Lloyd was unable to overcome his love for his father, leading to him failing to destroy Lord Garmadon when the latter was vulnerable. It was only when the Overlord took complete control of Garmadon's body was Lloyd able to discard his misgivings and access his full power. After the battle with the Overlord, he became somewhat cocky about his abilities, and after being made a fool of while sparring with his father in front of a class and his fellow Ninja, he nearly unleashed an energy blast on him in anger, but quickly calmed down. He was at first reluctant to learn how to further harness his power over the elements, but eventually, he became more willing to listen to his father's teachings after having to use his power to save him. Upon his search for Zane alongside his friends, he underwent yet another dramatic change that would shape his fate: the role of becoming a leader. Even when the others were down from either loss or current circumstances, he always rallied them with supporting words that gave them newfound strength to continue on and, eventually, succeed. This quality came to the point of leading both the Elemental masters and the Serpentine against Chen's forces in the Second Serpentine War, which then sprung a new challenge of his role being tested by Morro. Ultimately, after receiving some final words of wisdom from his father, he let go of what remained of his childish desires and embraced his chosen path of becoming a wise and powerful master, like his father before him. Abilities: Initially, Lloyd had no outstanding combat skills, being about as strong as a boy his age with no special training. His flair for dramatics and minor knowledge of Ninjago history allowed him to cow the public with bombastic threats and harmless tricks, but he proved helpless against enemies like the Ninja or the Serpentine, relying on strokes of luck and opportune distractions to get away from them unscathed. After joining the Ninja aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd revealed a flair for pranks and video games, beating all of Kai's high scores in "Fist to Face 2" and nearly bringing the Ninja to blows by pranking each of them and blaming another Ninja. After his destiny as the Green Ninja was revealed, Lloyd began developing some capability in hand-to-hand combat. However, his overenthusiastic approach to training and lack of a dedicated mentor (as the Ninja were concentrating on stopping the Serpentine from unleashing the Great Devourer) prevented him from becoming much of a threat to his enemies. However, Lloyd occasionally used his lack of skill to his advantage, tricking enemies into complacently mocking his wild posturing until his more powerful allies could join the fight (to allow himself to save the four ninja). Lloyd's skills began advancing more rapidly after the Ninja defeated the Great Devourer and secured Dareth's dojo as a training site. He developed the ability to use Spinjitzu, enhanced fighting abilities, and a burgeoning ability to control all four elements. However, he did not come into his own until after being aged to a teenager, after which he gained the physical skill and mental focus to truly begin applying himself to his training. By the time the Stone Army surfaced, Lloyd had grown significantly in all aspects of his fighting skill. In addition to a much more controlled Spinjitzu and far greater mastery of the elements, the Green Ninja had developed a tactical mind that allowed him to gain the upper hand against foes such as the Giant Stone Warrior. His powers were enhanced even further after the empowerment ritual in the Temple of Light, allowing him to overcome Lord Garmadon's Samurai Mech with a single beam. When he became the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, Lloyd's powers reached their full devastating potential. He gained the ability to levitate in mid-air, incredible strength that allowed him to knock around the far larger Overlord, and the ability to summon the Golden Dragon from pure light energy. At the end of his battle with the Overlord, he charged his powers within the villain's supersized mouth, creating an explosion of light that utterly obliterated the dark dragon. After losing his Golden Power to the Overlord and the other Ninja, Lloyd was left with just the power of Energy at a significantly weaker state, yet still stronger in offense than the other main elements. It is also Lloyd's true Elemental power. Halfway through the fourth season, in Spellbound, Lloyd unlocked (or summoned for the first time onscreen) his Elemental Dragon of Energy. The dragon allows him to travel quickly through the air and shoot large blasts of Energy that deal devastating damage. From Season 5 onward, Lloyd can perform Airjitzu along with the other Ninja. On a far lesser note, Lloyd also seems to be somewhat skilled at sewing, assisting his fellow students in creating several ninja garbs in Double Trouble. At a more negative note, he cannot perform or imitate voices or accents as revealed in the sixth season. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Lego Combatants Category:Lego Ninjago Characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Spear Wielders Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Villains